1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a universal mounting assembly for a rotating cylinder of a compost vehicle. The universal assembly has a motor mounted within the rotating cylinder.
2. Description of the Background
Various motors mounted externally of compost vehicle cylinders are known in the art. These motors mounted external to the rotating cylinder increase the size of the compost vehicle and interfere with the wheels of the vehicle support frame of the machine. The external mounted motors are also subjected to corrosive environmental elements such as rain, mud, and sand, etc. Motors mounted in cylinders are known in the conventional art for rotating the cylinders. In environments where external stresses are exerted on the rotated cylinder such as in compost vehicles, the stresses are transmitted to the stationary motor shaft and cause fracture of the shaft.
Accordingly, a need in the art exists for a universal mounting assembly which can absorb these stresses exerted on a stationary shaft of a motor mounted in a rotating cylinder. Furthermore, a need exists in the art to provide a dynamic mounting assembly which can accommodate different types of motors having various energy supply conduits which are external to both the rotating cylinder and the mounting assembly.